This invention relates to a model flying vehicle, and more particularly to a model flying vehicle with a configuration for stabilization of the vehicle during landing.
Model flying vehicles especially helicopter toys are given a sufficient force of lift to take off through a source of power such as a twisted rubber coil. However, special and careful attention is not paid to a landing mechanism for the vehicle. The conventional vehicle descents while the elevation angle of the main wings remains the same as that during takeoff, the vehicle will land under an unstable state (that is, at an angle with respect to the ground) and in some cases the flying body will whirl several times prior to landing. It is, therefore, highly likely that the flying body will be subject to a big impact during landing and the flying body, the main wings or the tail wings will be damaged.